The Saga of Humanity
by Evilclone
Summary: It was the turning point, the Nexus if you will, when the humans found the Karos graveyard of ships. It was this single event that would change the galaxy forever. Homeworld - B5 xover
1. Nexus

"Colonel I'm detecting some sort of anomalous signal," Colonel Redwood lifted his head up from the pad he had been reading

I've gone over this a thousand times already with my new beta and I've finally settled on this final attempt at my B5 - kind of crossover. It's a redux of my original storyline the Saga of Humanity. While shorter than the original chapter I hope the quality is better.

The beta is Nevermore and her work is in my favourite authors section, check her stories out.

Words build bridges into unexplored regions

- Hitler

The Saga of Humanity

Prologue

'Nexus'

**2248**

"Colonel I'm detecting some sort of anomalous signal," Colonel Redwood lifted his head up from the pad he had been reading. This was supposed to be a route through to the new training grounds where they test the metal of his new warship. It was an Omega class variant, a tough little ship, while not as nimble as its older Hyperion cousin, where it lack elegance it made up in punch.

One of the other big differences between the two designs was that this one had gravity, the large and obvious spinning section in the middle provided the gravity so that they didn't have to be strapped into their seats.

"Okay put it through."

Bad mistake, the minute the Lt pushed the button a loud piercing noises screamed through the speakers and made everyone wince in pain, they all grabbed their ears and clasped their hands tightly against them to stop the horrible noise from penetrating further.

"What the hell is _that_?"

He had to shout above the noise just so the Lt could hear him, unfortunately the Lt had to do the same thing.

"It's the signal sir."

Everyone around the bridge had their hands against their ears, it would've made for a funny sight if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Cut it off!"

The Lt didn't acknowledge the order as was proper. He simply slammed his fist down on the button and let out a sigh of relief when the noise was gone. Colonel Stephen Redwood grinned and nodded, he then stuck his pinky finger into his ear and jiggled it about to get rid of the clanging noise that followed suit.

"So that was the signal?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you pin point its location."

A pause.

"Yes sir."

"Good," Stephen nodded, "Send a message to the training ground and tell them we're going to be a bit late."

"Aye sir," the Lt punched in the message and sent it, "Message sent along with our coordinates."

"Good," he looked out at the orange haze of hyperspace and felt a shiver go up his spine. "Okay lets see if we can find the source of this signal."

"Aye sir setting course…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

It took the Cerberus nearly an hour to negotiate the treacherous waters of hyperspace, the gigantic swirls of energy threatening to hurl them away across the distances of space should their engines fail.

"Sir we're at the source."

"Okay, prepare to jump to normal space."

"Aye sir."

"_Jump_."

The ship switched on its powerful vortex engines that tore through the fabric of space and time, outside of the ship a blue vortex opened up showing the darkness of space at the end of the cone, the Cerberus slowly turned towards it and with a burst of speed, dived through the looking glass.

When the ships systems adjusted to the new location and scanned everything, it sent the information back to the stunned crew.

'Debris' – Was the first thought that came to mind. The second was – 'Oh Lord.'

The scene in front of his made his mouth open, the rest of the deck crew stood in silence around him as they stared out of the view port, they watched in fascination as idle pieces of debris floated by.

He walked up to the window and looked around, from what he could make out – there were huge chunks of space ship drifting lifelessly, while far above them there was a large cylinder that could've been the size of a planet, if not bigger. He couldn't see the end of it, but he wasn't that the graveyard, for the lack of a better word, was immense, spanning at least miles upon miles.

It was fortunate then that he had been looking in a particular direction when it had happened, the light from the systems distance sun decided that it was that moment which it would reveal what would soon become the Earth Alliances greatest treasure.

A ship.

If it could be called that…

It was illuminated by the suns rays and highlighted by the nearest nebula, giving it an almost eerie glow. The ship's dark grey hull, barely noticeable against the blackness of space, almost caused the massive ship to be overlooked despite its immense size.

"Sir?"

Stephen was jerked out of his thoughts as the young Lt whispered to him, Stephen considered his options, while it was a massive graveyard, for the lack of a better word, and he got the feeling more and more as he stared at it, he on the other hand had to do something. He made a decision.

"Send word to Earth Force, tell of our location and our find."

"Aye sir."

He took a look out of the view port again and craned his neck upwards to look at the large floating pieces of metal as they loomed ominously over them.

He looked back at the ship that the powers that be - had decided to tease and temp him with, it looked powerful, dominant. It was a beast, an animal, a dragon, with its wings folded back and its nose dipped in piles of gold – daring anyone to come and take from it. Despite appearances that the ship was adrift, drifting harmlessly, Redwood couldn't help but get the impression that even the surrounding junk was doing its best to give the ship a wide berth. But as unsettling as the view was, Redwood was unable to tear his view away; the dreadnaught was a sparkling jewel amongst rocks, and he couldn't wait to possess it.

He sighed.

They needed to do something while they waited for word from their superiors. He decided to do something.

"Inform the Starfury crews to load up," the Lt nodded as Stephen gave out the orders, "Tell them to explore the graveyard, they are not to engage should they find hostiles and they are not to wander beyond sensors range."

"Aye sir," the Lt quickly passed on the orders.

The Starfury pilots geared up, strapped in and were let loose by the ship. Six of them zoomed out of the hangers and circled around the Dreadnaught – sending pictures back to the Cerberus, they then went on to examine more of the debris up close and personal.


	2. Tempest

I should point out that the ship is NOT a Shadow battle cruiser, it is in fact the Progenitor Dreadnaught from Homeworld 2

I should point out that the ship is NOT a Shadow battle cruiser, it is in fact the Progenitor Dreadnaught from Homeworld 2.

The Saga of Humanity

1

Tempest

**2248**

"Red Squadron are reporting hostile activity, they're heading back here at best speed as per orders."

"Any causalities?"

"None reported."

Colonel Stephen Redwood grimaced and looked heavenly and thought '_Thank God for small mercies_.'

They're being tailed by six unknown hostiles."

He nodded, "Understood, arm the main batteries and bring us to around to face them."

The ship turned to bring its weapons to bear on the newcomers. The Starfuries dodged incoming fire as plasma bolts rained down on them, darting about like insects avoiding bats.

The Lt at the main control panel at the front of his ship informed the Colonel that the "Interceptors are online," the E-web was capable of actively targeting oncoming fire.

They did their best as the interceptors took out the plasma bolts that headed for the ship. The ships rail canons opened fire on the hostiles, while the red particle beams took out as many ships as they could before recharging.

The ships were small, green and box-like. While they didn't have elegance they did have speed and agility that the larger Omega lacked. They dodged the long golden arching lines of tracer fire that erupted from the canons and responded in kind.

While the E-web was good, it wasn't the best and eventually a shot was able to get through, the plasma bolts hitting the ship and sending sparks inside and leaving black scorch marks on the outside.

The Colonel looked up and grimaced as the Cerberus groaned and sparked blew out of the panels, he had to mentally hold himself into the chair. He had heard stories of captains being crushed into their seats by falling girders.

"Rail canons have taken care of the remaining hostiles."

Stephen nodded, "Okay initiate repairs."

"Sir more hostiles incoming, sensors are reporting twelve bogeys."

"Shit," Just his luck.

"Do we have a fix on these coordinates?"

"Yes sir."

"Jump to hyperspace.

"Aye sir."

Colonel Redwood waited, the E-web took care of the incoming plasma bolts while the Starfuries tried to take out the targets. For every one they shot down another three appeared out of nowhere.

"The jump engines are working."

The ship rocked and groaned again; more sparks blew out of the panels as another errant shot hit them.

"That's not good Lieutenant."

"No sir." Stephen could see the Lieutenant's fingers working over the keyboard in front of him as he tried to make the damn engines work.

"Lieutenant?" It wasn't as if he were growing impatient or anything, he simply wanted the ship to get out of the hot zone before they were obliterated.

"There appears to be some sort of field that's preventing us from opening a jump point."

It was a trap, the signal had obviously been designed to lure ships into the graveyard so that they could be added to the collection of wreckage. He wondered if that was why there were so many ships he recognised, the Narn and the Centauri for a start.

"Okay, Lieutenant Wilson target the ships and open fire."

"Aye sir."

Once again the Cerberus groaned, growled and opened fire on the annoyances, flak from the rail canons blew out red hot and glowing brightly as they slammed into target after target, the small ships paid little heed to this as they poured out of the wreckages, the machine like intelligence not caring that the bodies of their dead were floating in the blackness of space like space junk, it was intent on having this ship as part of its collection.

Yet they made up for it in numbers and the amount of sheer firepower they were packing. It was like being pricked to death by a thousand tiny pins; each on its own wasn't enough to cause any lasting or serious damage, yet thousands – together and all at once – were devastating.

Suddenly the ship rocked, sparks blew out everywhere again and a man was thrown across the floor. Stephen's eyes shot upwards as he eyed one of the girders that looked dangerously loose. He grimaced, and stood up, taking a step towards the side of his chair. One of the crewmembers noticed but said nothing of it. They were too busy trying to stay alive.

It was fortunate that he had done it as the next burst of plasma to hit the ship rocked the girder loose. it crashed down in a sea of sparks that fell over Stephen, he let out a shout of pain as he fell backwards onto the floor, his uniform caught on fire, which he quickly put out.

'This is it.'

He closed his eyes and thought of his wife and newborn child. He whispered a prayer thinking that this was it, the day of judgement was soon to be passed onto all of them.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want."

He waited for the death to come, the end of his life and that of every single crewmember who served under him, and he saw others on the bridge also waiting. One crewmember crossed himself.

"He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters; He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for His name's sake."

Suddenly all around them there was silence, he believed this was it, that God had descended upon them to take them to heaven or hell. He crossed himself.

"Sir?"

"Report?" Colonel Redwood asked.

"An unknown ship has disabled the enemy." Lieutenant Wilson said somewhat quietly.

"Disabled?"

"Aye sir," the Lieutenant said, "the ship is hailing us."

"Put it through." Stephen wanted to know who their mysterious saviour was and whether or not he was an angel or a demon in disguise.

"Aye sir, audio only."

The voice that answered came through in perfect English, although he couldn't tell if it was human or Centauri.

"Looks like you could use a hand Colonel Redwood." The crew blinked in surprise, and Stephen himself grunted. That was the only sign of shock at this unknown vessel using his name and rank. "I must say I am surprised to find the Cerberus so far off course."

Stephen felt oddly as though a schoolteacher was berating him, the amused voice at the other end of the transmission sounded annoyed. "We were investigating an anomalous signal, we jumped into this…" he paused as he looked for the right word, he'd stick with graveyard. "Graveyard, when all hell broke loose."

"Perhaps then," the other person answered back, "It was a good thing I happened to be close by."

Stephen agreed. "Who are you?"

"A Technomage, you may have heard of us."

He grinned. While swapping stories with some of the more experienced officers he had heard of unexplained things in the depths of hyperspace, everything from ghosts, wormholes to other dimensions, to wizards that wondered the keyways.

The wizards being Technomages. Of course little was known about them, they were one of the unsolved mysteries.

"I have, but only rumours."

"Then," the disembodied voice said, "I guess I had best come and introduce myself."


End file.
